


X-Men Evolution: Preemptive Punishment

by a54321



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Kitty’s thoughts get her into trouble before she can even do anything bad.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	X-Men Evolution: Preemptive Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Kitty’s thoughts get her into trouble before she can even do anything bad.  
>    
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  **  
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  **  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>  Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.   
>    
> 

In the dining room of the X-Mansion, several students sat around the table having various soups, pizzas, and whatever else they managed to put together to satisfy the wide variety of tastes and nutritional requirements found in a school of young superheroes during lunch. 

Jean Grey and Scott Summers were chatting about an assignment they both had, Kurt had a set of earbuds in and was listening to something that had him bobbing his head as he ate sandwich, Rahne and Jamie were talking with Bobby about something cool that had happened in the Danger Room just a couple of hours ago, and everyone was feeling good.

Well, almost everyone.

Kitty Pryde ate her slice of pizza slowly, VERY slowly, as her eyes were focusing down to the right and across the table on Jean, whom paid no attention to the younger girl’s staring as she chatted with the boy beside her.

Chewing her latest bite slowly, Kitty’s eyes narrowed as she was thinking. _Gotta be some way I can get her again…_ As the mansion’s number one wedgie giver, Kitty couldn’t resist an opportunity to punish another girl’s butt.

The problem, however, was that opportunities to get Jean had practically become traps that would be sprung before the selectively intangible teen could even do any damage to the older girl’s butt.

 _Stupid telepathy._ she thought with a frown. _And even stupider telekinesis!_ Those abilities just ruined all her fun. Like just yesterday for instance…

**FLASHBACK**

Carefully, Kitty tiptoed towards Jean Grey.

With the redhead down on all fours as she searched for the marker she’d dropped and that had rolled underneath the kitchen table, Kitty was confident she could quickly phase her hands through the girl’s khakis, lift her panties up into the table, leave them stuck there, and phase herself through the floor for a getaway before Jean could retaliate.

Sure of that, until she felt her hot pink thong getting telekinetically tugged up out of the back of her brown, baggy cargo khakis and wedging in tightly between her round buttocks. “EEEK!” Standing up ramrod straight and clenching her butt cheeks at the feeling, she instinctively tried to phase down through the floor to safety.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jean uttered with a hint of amusement in her voice as she telekinetically pulled up harder on the thong.

“Owowoooowwwww!” Her escape thwarted, Kitty squirmed as she was lifted out of and then off of the floor by her skimpy underwear. “Jeeeeeaan, agghhowwiee!”

Giving a little laugh as she got out from under the table with her marker in right hand, Jean smirked at her. “You should really try not to think so loud if you want to catch me by surprise.” she explained before moving the marker side to side with her fingers and making a few “tsk” sounds while using her power wiggle Kitty’s thong from side to side.

Hovering a few inches off the floor, Kitty let out an “EEP” as she reached back to hold her thong still, leaning backwards as she responded with, “How, owowww, am I supposed to do that?” 

“If there was a way, do you think I would tell?” Jean asked back before telekinetically tugging on the pink thong again to wedge it in deeper.

“AagghhhOW! Uurrggh, fine... Can you just, gyrgghhh, let me d-OW-nngh?!” the younger girl got out as her thong inched up higher and sank deeper into her crack.

“Down?” Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. “Funny, but when you were thinking about phasing my panties into the table, I don’t remember you having nay thoughts about coming back to let me out.” The sheepish smile and nervous laugh that Kitty gave in response ended as her thong was given a harder tug upwards while she felt Jeans powers pushed her down further into the wedgie.

“AAAAHHHOOWWW! Aaagghhh, comeAHHH-nnyygh… Pleheassse let me doooowwwwn!” she begged, legs kicking around.

“Oh no,” replied Jean as she held up her left hand, “the only things going down here are these.” With a phantom pull, the telepath/telekinetic yanked down Kitty’s pants, exposing her lovely legs and toned buttocks, the latter of which was clenching tightly around her thong as the petite teen blushed. “And now for a little spin.”

“Voice high, Kitty began pleading, “Nononono- Nyeeep, GYYRRGGHHH!” Pleading that was cut off as, with just a wave of her hand, Jean had her rotating around, twisting her thong tighter and making it did into her groin. A long and pain-filled whimper escaped her as she tried biting her lip.

“Ah ah ah,” Jean said this time wagging her finger and pointing the marker down in her hand, “open up now, Kitty. I wanna hear you squeal.” At that, Jean began to move the marker up and down rapidly by working her wrist.

And like that, Kitty ceased spinning and began bouncing, chafing with every fall as she’d move up and down in her wedgie. “Gaghowww, EEP, owwwiieee, nyygghh, PLEASSSE, owowowOWW, AHOWCH, STAAHHHP!”

“Oh, alright…” Jean said, but then grinned evilly. “After one more.” On Kitty’s last bounce, Jean concentrated her powers on pulling Kitty down with more force while keeping her twisted panties held high.

“GYYYAAAAHHHHHOOOOWWWW!” As her butt was split, Kitty’s legs kicked about frantically as she tried to reach up and grab her underwear. “MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT SSSTAAAAAHHHHP!” Mercifully, Jean did make it stop and dropped the brunette onto the floor on all fours.

As the girl panted, Jean gave a little laugh while coming up behind her and uncapping her marker. Bending over, she began scribbling on Kitty’s buttocks while, “I doubt you’ve actually learned anything from this, but maybe you should try and stick to girls who you can actually handle.”

Feeling the markings getting made on her rump, Kitty craned her neck around and began asking, “What are you-” ***SMACK*** “OWWW!” A swift slap to her right buttock silenced her though as Jean stood back up to her full height.

“Having fun digging out your thong, Kitty.” She said while exiting the kitchen, leaving an angry and chafed Kitty behind her on the ground with the word **BAD** written on her left buttock and the word **GIRL** written on the right one.

**FLASHBACK END**

Kitty had phased down through the floor and hidden in the basement after that humiliating defeat, a defeat that made Kitty’s cheeks clench up a little even now remembering how helpless she’d been. The petite teen had remained in the basement for 10 minutes plucking out her wedgie.

The experience had left her in need of a way to vent her frustration. So, of course, she’d turned to her favorite goth…

**FLASHBACK**

Her hands garbed in long, pink gloves, Kitty felt a smile coming on as she phased her hand through Rogue’s while the goth was reading on her stomach on her bed. She still felt the strange sensation of phasing though and her eyes widened in alarm as she felt her roommate’s hand grip her underwear. Rogue had just enough to let out a, “Wait, Kitty, do-AGGHH!”

Before she could get any more words out, the pale girl felt her light green granny panties with orange hearts get lifted up out of her tights and skirt and into her soft, embarrassingly weak buttocks. “Hey there, Rogue. Hope you don’t mind, like, helping me let off a little steam.”

“I do miiIIAAYYYOOWW!” Dragged off of the bed by her panties, Rogue found herself in the all too familiar situation of being down on all fours as rough cotton invaded her crack. “Uurrgghhh, Kitty, pleeeEEESSSOOWWWW! Another pull cut her off and forced her to lift up her rear end.

Wit her right hand, Kitty phased off Rogue’s skirt and tights before using her roommate’s underwear to lift her buttocks up a little higher. As the goth Whimpered, Kitty grabbed her wooden hairbrush off the table between her and Rogue’s beds. “Now, let’s get some color on those cheeks.”

“NO!” Rogue cried out, fear coursing through her. “Not a-” ***THWACK*** “EEEEYYYYOOOWWWIIEEE!” With how much of a weak spot her rump was, the gothic X-Girl’s voice was already rising more than a few octaves from just the first spank. “Pleheassse, sto-” ***THWACK* *THWACK*** “AAAAAGGGHHHHOWWWWWWWWW.” Her buttocks shook from the impacts. “Pleeeassse… muh butt can’t-” ***THWACK* *THWACK*** “GYYYYYOOOWWWOOOOWWWWWWWW! Ow ow ow ow owwwiieee!”

“Whether you can take it or not, here it comes.” Kitty said menacingly before continuing to swat her roommate’s buns, spanks gradually turning them redder.  
**  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

**FLASHBACK END**

Rogue had started bawling quickly under the hairbrush spanking. Not that Kitty had stopped then though, and goth had been in desperate need of an icepack from the kitchen by the end.

Reflecting on that got Kitty’s eyes to soften their gaze while looking at Jean, though she was still annoyed. She’d wedgied the redhead before, but the older girl had gotten much more alert since with the use of her telepathy.

 _Figures. I can wedgie and spank a teacher with weather manipulation powers just fine,_ a fact everyone had learned when they’d seen a bra-clad Storm with a red butt stalking down the halls with her ripped panties in her hand, _but there’s always someone better._ she bemoaned. _Maybe I should try getting some backup. Would that work? No, she’d just hold us up and get us one at a time. How am I supposed to-_ “EEYOWCH!” Kitty’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt her midnight blue thong lift up in the back, rising out of her khakis and cutting her crack even as she stood up from the sudden shock of it.

As all eyes at the table turned towards her, she heard Jean say, “You know, I was going to wait and see how long it would take you to stop thinking about pranking me, but it was starting to get annoying.”

A look over horror washed over Kitty’s face as she realized her mistake. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Using her telekinesis, Jean dragged onto the dining room table, making her yelp and blush as the other started snickering.

“Jean, agghhoww, staahhp!” Kitty whined/pleaded.

“No.” was Jean’s flat response. That, and telekinetically pulling down Kitty’s pants while forcing her onto her hands and knees, thong lifting up higher at the same time to raise her rear.

“OW! JEAN!” Kitty exclaimed, face getting redder as the boys whistled, Rahne giggled, and they all started getting their phones out to capture the moment.

And that was the state Kitty was kept in for the next 7 minutes until Jean finally decided to go somewhere else and released her. By that point, the others present had gotten more than enough pictures of her and her wedgied buttocks.

Plucking out her wedgie and pulling her pants back up, Kitty already knew what she’d be doing later.

-

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

“AAHHHOOWWW! KITTY, PLE-” ***THWACK* *THWACK*** “EEEYYOOWWWIIIEEE!” Laying face down on her bed with her tights and skirt removed to reveal a pair of baby blue granny panties that were currently being pulled up by Kitty’s gloved hand to reveal her pale buttocks, Rogue felt tears forming in her eyes already. 

Squeaking as Kitty tugged on her panties some more to lift her butt higher and aim the back of the hairbrush at where her butt met her thighs, Rogue clutched her bedsheets and bit into her pillow just in time two receive two more stinging **THWACKS!**

“UUUURRRGGHHHYYYYY!”

Kitty giggled. “Good old, reliable Rogue.” She unleashed a few more spanks with the hairbrush, some striking her right in the center of her individual buttocks, others aiming lower at her sit spots, but all of them making the goth squeal. “Always ready when I feel like having some fun.

 **THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
**   
As Rogue continued shrieking and started outright bawling into her pillow with each spank and her bottom turned redder and redder, Kitty felt her shame from her earlier defeat fade away and let her confidence soar while making her roommate’s butt sore.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml784564256']=[] 


End file.
